first night
by redheadturkey
Summary: set in the C'est la vie timeline, it is Rude and Reno's first night together.


First night

by Diane Kelley

This is really my first "outside project" really within the C'est la Vie universe. This does contain explicit homosexual sexual acts, so if that fact bothers you, you best look elsewhere for your entertainment. I do not own Reno, Rude or any of the other cast of FF7, Squenix does.

summary: It's Rufus' 19th birthday, and the partners are required to attend. A few drinks lead to much more. . .much much more. ..

Reno had arrived, late as usual. ..he hated these things. With a PASSION he hated these damn corporate sponsored parties, but of course it was the VP's birthday, and to not attend would not be looked upon kindly, so he had with much grumbling gotten back into his uniform, ON HIS DAY OFF no less, in order to attend a party he'd rather be SHOT than go to.

Rude of course had arrived a while before his partner, he stood straight at parade rest in front of the bar, one drink in his hand, another sitting next to him on the bar, Reno of course was only 17, still underage, but no one was going to say that a Turk, even an underage Turk, was not allowed to have a drink at a formal company function if they knew what was good for them. 

"Yo" came the soft greeting as Reno picked up the drink Rude had left for him, it was Jack Daniels bourbon, one of his two poisons of choice.

Rude waved, sippping his own, his dark eyes would occasionally wander to the slender redhead, but no one but him would notice it because of the dark glasses he almost constantly wore.

No one but Elena that is, and frankly the youthful blond adminstrative assistant was damned sick and tired of watching her two friends dance around each other as they had been for Shiva only knew how many months. So when the music started she shoved the two together out onto the floor and said "If you're going to dance around each other, you could at least dance WITH each other." before striding back over to stand next to the vice president who arched a slender blond brow at her.

Rude did NOT slow dance, but he was not going to tell Elena that. He personally was of the opinion that the rocking back and forth made a person look like an utter idiot.

Reno however was starry eyed as he looked up at Rude. ..he'd broken up with Rufus only 4 days before, and he had a tiny bandage that was hidden under the long red strands that was courtesy of the hot tempered 19 year old boy. But Rude he'd been eyeing for long, LONG before that. .and it felt so wonderful to have an excuse to lean against that thick-muscled expanse.

The slow dance came to an end, and they chatted for several more hours, drinking the whole while. ..when it ended Reno was stumbling around the room, thoroughly intoxicated. Rude was not in much better shape, but he lived within walking distance of the tower, whereas the newest of the Turks did not. So instead of expecting Reno to attempt to drive himself home and quite likely wreck he whispered. "Hey. .why don't you crash at my place tonight."

Reno's pale jade eyes widened a shade but he replied "Sure, thanks you. .I doubt I'd make it home in one piece." With that he leaned against Rude's arms as the big bald man helped him back toward his apartment.

They entered the apartment, and Reno's first words were "Wow. ...'snice. ..and it's CLEAN." Then he stumbled against the door jame, and fell into Rude. .their lips meeting very briefly, as well as unintentionally and as Reno straightened up his face was a bright pink. "'msorry, yo. ..didn't mean for that to happen." He was quickly cut off by a set of thick, lush lips siezing his again. His eyes grew so wide you'd think they'd pop out of his head and he began to return the kiss, as they slowly slid closed. ..the pressure gentle, but as unyielding as stone, just like the erection that rested against his thigh through Rude's uniform pants.

Rude began to slowly undress them both before Reno's face turned an extremely vibrant shade of green and the slender man excused himself to race for the bathroom. ..but did not quite make it to the toilet. .. .his face burned even brighter in shame as he emptied his stomach on the no doubt expensive aqua colored tiles. "m'sorry" He apologized for the second time that night as the bald man shook his head, telling him not to worry about it.

"Come on" the dark skinned man urged. "Let's get you into the shower, it'll make you feel better, trust me."

Reno as he stepped in took a chance. ..siezing Rude's mouth again, moaning into that hot mouth.

Rude moaned as well. ..those lips felt so damn wonderful on his. ..and the skin. ..Gods it was so hot.Why hadn't he noticed how attractive Reno was before? he simply didn't understand.

"Rude. ..please. ..take me, make me yours. Forever? I need you so much."

Rude could not say no to that, not with the way those green eyes were suddenly so open, with the softening of the normal Turk facade. ..the vulnerability that showed in them.He lifted Reno up against his hips, even with his whisper "I'm not sure ..what to do."

Reno smiled gently, one finger dipping into his conditioner. .. .spreading it onto Rude's fingers before guidng them down. He moaned as one finger slid in, finding the bundle of nerves that drove every man insane. .."Rude. ." it came out a breathy moan. He guided a second inside as well, and showed him how to spread the fingers in order to not only lubricate inside but also to loosen the muscles up. Once he was sufficiently loose he pushed himself down onto Rude, letting out a hitching gasp as he did so.

Rude as Reno slid down onto him lost all control of his vocal cords, making a soft "ngn" sound as he was suddenly surrounded by wonderfully tight, pulsing heat. .. "God fuck, Reno. .." As the redhead began moving so many sensations ran down his nerves he didn't even have words to describe them all. And Reno, Gods was he a thing of beauty as he slid up and down with only Rude's hands on those two firm asscheeks for support.

Reno groaned out loud as he felt that hot, hard shaft brush against places inside that he didn't even know existed before tonight. . .his whole body felt like it was on fire, every nerve firing off at once as Rude's name began to fall from his lips in rising volume as the pleasure within rose higher and higher. . ..his head tilted back, eyes sliding to half mast, mouth dropping open, impossibly wide as his chest stiffened. .. breath completely stolen until the first wave hit, seed spilling between the two of them as the inner walls of his innards pulsed around the intruder within in similar waves and he let out a loud moaning cry.

Rude as Reno clenched down on him let out a low growl as he spilled himself into the smaller man, he himself almost forgetting to breath as he watched Reno's eyes close completely, the now quite-drowsy redhead leaning against him heavily. "Forever?" He asked as he carried Reno into bed then settled in next to him.

"Forever" Reno confirmed as he layed his head against the broad chest and slipped into a peaceful slumber. 


End file.
